glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
My Sunshine
My Sunshine is the first episode of Glitchtale's second season. Synopsis Monsters are free from the Underground and are integrating well with humans. The problem, however, is the Anti-Monsters Department attempting to get rid of the monsters. Frisk must convince the leader of the AMD, Jessica Grey, that the monsters mean no harm and just want to live in peace. Plot A month after Monsters were freed from the Underground, they seemed to be living in harmony with humans. Undyne became a police officer, Gaster was recognized for his scientific brilliance, and Toriel became a teacher who helps develop children's soul traits. Only certain human children seem to be able to obtain magical abilities. The reasoning appears to be because magic was outlawed for a period of time. However, not one human other than Frisk has a Determination soul. Frisk agreed to be the ambassador for political meetings but doesn't know how and allows Asgore to handle the meetings. The Anti-Monsters Department (AMD) tries to stop monsters, and Frisk tries to convince Jessica Grey, the leader of the AMD, that monsters mean no harm. Frisk is still determined to convince her otherwise. On their way to the AMD building, Frisk meets Bete, who, appeared to be crossing the street and was almost going to be hit by a car. Frisk stops the car with their Determination shield, and Betty introduces herself. Frisk invites Bete along to the AMD building. Asriel talked with Sans and apologizes for what he did when he was Flowey. Eventually, Sans forgives him when Asriel says he just doesn’t want to be referred to as Flowey anymore, and Asriel leaves the room at the mention of Papyrus's spaghetti. Sans says to himself that he can finally move on. Since Jessica Grey still refuses to go to the reunion, Frisk brings her to Gaster's lab. Bete joins them on the expedition. When Jessica arrives at Gaster's lab, he explains how the CORE works, making sure to tell her how useful it would be as it would mean no electricity bills and how the peace agreement not being signed would impact the CORE's expansion process. Gaster then winks at Frisk as they leave. telling Akumu to stay in her sleeve]] Frisk then brings Jessica to Toriel's school, to show Jessica a demonstration of her teaching children magic. A young Kindness soul boy named Cam volunteers, and Toriel demonstrates. Halfway through, something comes up Bete's sleeve and she pushes it back down. When Toriel is done, she tells the boy "I'm so proud of you my little sunshine." This triggers Jessica's memories of her daughter, who ran away from home after Jessica promised to come to her recital but didn't. She leaves the room in tears. Toriel tries to check Bete's soul trait again, and Akumu appears. She tells Akumu that Toriel wouldn't hurt her, and Frisk leaves to look for Jessica. Grillby and Muffet are fighting for customers on the same street because they are the most popular restaurants in the city. Sans and Asriel are talking as friends, and Sans is teasing Asriel with bad flower jokes. They meet Frisk, who is with Bete. She tells Frisk that she had visited the school, but didn't fit in since she was the only person who had a pink soul. Then, in Gaster's lab, Gaster is searching for the pink soul trait. He and Sans agree that they had never seen a pink soul before. Frisk comes in saying an apology that, regardless of what they did, they also want to move forward. They give a blue bracelet with their and Sans' faces on it, and the words "Don't Forget". Sans smiles and says thanks to him. At headquarters, Jessica has signed the peace agreement. She decides that maybe it was time that humans changed and adapted to monsters. She reminisces about her daughter, and how she didn't spend enough time with her daughter because of her job. She tells Frisk that her daughter ran away, and hopes that she is making a life for herself somewhere out there. During the conference, a man asks Asgore how the barrier was broken. He responds that they used the souls of the humans that fell into the underground, and that they all were children. Frisk realizes that Jessica's daughter was one of the humans killed. In response to a question, Asgore says that the last one that fell was 20 years ago, had a pink tutu, and blue eyes. Jessica is enraged, believing that she was deceived, but it is too late to change her mind as she had already signed the peace agreement. All the monsters watch this happen on TV. Outside, after the conference, Jessica tells herself that she will make the monsters pay. A shadowed silhouette of a child behind a tree answers her, telling Jessica that they had a perfect revenge. It tells Jessica to meet them in her office the next day and disappears. Jessica promises to her daughter that she would avenge them. Trivia * Bete can be seen looking at a picture in the AMD when Frisk is talking to Jessica. * Gaster owns a bone mug. * In one of the scenes, Jessica's iris has a tint of blue. It is unknown if this is an error or not. * Bete can also be seen "sleeping" in Gaster's lab when the conference is broadcasted. * Akumu means "nightmare" in Japanese. * The car that Bete was going to be run over by was actually an illusion, if it isn't prevalent at this point.The car that Bete was going to be run over by was an illusion (Link 1).The car that Bete was going to be run over by was an illusion (Link 2). References Navigation es:My Sunshine ru:My Sunshine Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Content